Assessing the value of a patent can be difficult, particularly for a newly issued patent or for a pending application. Some attempts have been made to automate patent valuations, such as the “Claims Originality Analysis (COA) software system. However, assessing a patent's strength or value can be a difficult task for an expert, let alone, for an automated software system. Such valuations may depend on the assignee, the patent portfolio of the assignee, and other complex economic factors, in addition to the text of the patent.